La primera cita
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: La primera cita siempre es la mejor, aunque Terence y Lily no están de acuerdo con eso. Regalo para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Regalo para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter. (tú y tus parejas raras xDDD)

* * *

Cuando Terence le preguntó si quería tener una cita con él, Lily pensó que era un sueño hecho realidad. Recordaba haberle contado a Tracey y a Theo sobre eso; su amiga le había narrado todas sus anteriores citas (con demasiados detalles para su gusto) mientras Nott la había mirado intentando entender que tenía de importante la noticia.

Lily, por supuesto, se había enfadado con él pero no había tenido tiempo de lanzarle algunos maleficios porque estaba demasiado ocupada en prepararse para esa importante ocasión. Había estado nerviosa durante toda la semana, esperando que el sábado llegara pronto y por fin tener la tan ansiada cita con el chico más guapo del colegio (a su parecer).

Pero, como siempre que quieres que todo salga perfecto, algo inesperado viene y te arrebata todo. Por supuesto que Terence y Lily no sabían lo que el destino les tenía preparado, así que se encontraron en la sala común de Slytherin la mañana del sábado, muy arreglados y muy felices.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas?— preguntó Terence en cuanto salieron del castillo.

A decir verdad, era su primera cita y no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. Adrian le había aconsejado llevarla a tomar algo para relajarse, después dar un paseo por el pueblo, acercarse hacia la casa de los gritos y besarla ahí. Y era lo que planeaba hacer Terence. Graham le había recomendado no llevarla al salón de té de Madam Tudipié, según él, eso era para engatusar a las chicas y lograr besarlas rápidamente, pero no serviría si quería una relación seria. Terence no sabía de lo que hablaba su amigo, pero después de ver como terminaba con su novia, decidió hacerle caso. Ellos sabían más que él de chicas.

Así que cuando Liily aceptó la primera parte del plan, Terence quiso saltar de alegría. Se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade, platicando sobre trivialidades durante el trayecto. De vez en cuando, Lily se ajustaba la bufanda verde de su casa, para que el frio aire invernal no pasara. El chico estuvo tentado varias veces de abrazarla para darle calor, pero no quería parecer desesperado. Cuando entraron al local se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada, reconfortándose en el calor del lugar.

—Voy por las bebidas—comentó el chico levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a la barra, donde Rosmerta entregaba las cervezas de mantequilla.

Lily se quedó sola en la mesa y un momento después, un chico -que no recordaba haber visto, pero por el color de su corbata debía ser de Ravenclaw- se sentó con ella.

—Está ocupado— dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—No veo a nadie aquí contigo— respondió él con una sonrisa —¿Tu cita te dejó plantada? Puedo hacerte compañía.

—¡cómo te atreves pedazo de…!— sin terminar de decir lo que estaba pensando, Lily sacó su varita y hechizó al Ravenclaw.

Terence corrió hacia la mesa alertado por el ruido, preguntando qué había pasado pero Rosmerta llegó antes que él y los sacó a ambos del local, argumentando que no quería revoltosos ahí. En cuanto se encontraron en las frías calles de Hogsmeade, Lily le pidió perdón a Terence por haber arruinado la cita, pero él le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano, diciéndole que tenía más cosas planeadas.

Así fue como se encontraron caminando rumbo a la casa de los gritos. Cuando llegaron al pequeño claro que estaba cerca del edificio, el chico se sentó en un tronco y Lily se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron hablando un poco más y después se quedaron en un incomodo silencio. La chica daba vuelta con el dedo en su cabello, mientras él se estrujaba las manos, nervioso. Cuando ninguno de los dos soportó más, ambos se miraron y se acercaron con rápidez para besarse, pero no calcularon bien las distancias, chocando sus narices.

—¡Auch!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo, alejándose y frotándose el golpe.

Enrojeciendo por esa escena ridícula, ambos desviaron la mirada unos segundos, para después acercarse nuevamente (ahora más lentamente) y cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse, un trueno los hizo sobresaltar. Voltearon a ver el cielo y vieron como enormes nubes grises habían remplazado el cielo despejado. Se levantaron y comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo, deseosos de llegar antes que la empezara a llover.

Pero cuando por fin habían comenzado a divisar Hogwarts, la lluvia comenzó a caer. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza. Terence tomó a Lily de la mano para que le prestara atención.

—Siento haberte dado esa cita desastrosa. Pero prometo compensarte— y añadió en un susurro— si aún quieres salir conmigo.

Lily comenzó a reírse, dejando a Terence confundido.

—No fue la cita perfecta, pero definitivamente fue inolvidable— y terminó lo que había empezado en el claro de la casa de los gritos. Lo besó.


End file.
